1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to devices for holding cameras, such as tripods and the like, and in particular it relates to a holding and steadying device for cameras which includes an inertia means for resisting sudden movements and camera shake.
2. Background Art
Since the inventions of still photography and motion pictures, both photographers and cinematographers alike have been plagued by camera shake. Camera shake is caused by the inability of the photographer or cinematographer to hold a camera steady in certain situations.
In still photography it is especially important to hold the camera absolutely steady when using a slow shutter speed, i.e. for a long exposure, and/or when using a long focal length lens. The general rule of thumb is that the shutter speed should be equal or faster than the inverse of the focal length. For example, when using a 500 mm lens, one should use a shutter speed of at least 1/500th of a second. Depending upon the light sensitivity, or "speed" of the film, this can be virtually impossible since one would have to have a wider aperture than what is available on the lens. Consequently the photographer must resort to attaching the camera to a tripod and slowing the shutter speed down. Using a tripod makes a photographing moving objects very difficult. Additionally, tripods are generally cumbersome and require substantial set up time, making spontanneous shots very difficult to capture.
In cinematography, especially with the event of the hand held portable video cameras and mini video cameras, the product of camera shake can be likened to watching a movie photographed from a roller coaster. It is especially hard for a cinematographer or home video enthusiast to hold a smaller format video cameras, such as an 8 mm format video camera, and keep the camera from shaking and bouncing.
There is a natural tendency, especially among home video cinematographers, to move too fast when following a moving object, producing jerky motions rather than smooth slow transitions. Jerky fast movements, coupled with camera shake, produce results which can be very aggravating to the final viewer.
Prior to the instant invention, belt or shoulder strap mounted tripods, some including body braces or other various steadying restraints offered only a partial solution to these problems. One particularly complicated support device, intended for the professional cinematographer, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,488, to Gottschalk, et al. This device uses an articulated pneumatically cushioned arm to support the camera on the cinematographer using shoulder straps and a belt member. Obviously this device is not well suited for the average home photographer or cinematographer as it is both complicated and expensive.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,790, discloses a hand held camera support which includes a pistol type grip and a V-shaped brace member. The V-shaped brace has diverging legs and cushion elements for bracing the support against the chest of a user. This device is much more compact and portable than the Gottschalk device, however it is also less effective at eliminating unwanted vibrations which cause camera shake. Neither of these devices, nor any of the prior art of which the inventor is aware, teach a camera support device which naturally resists jerky, vibrational and/or sudden movements of the camera.
What is needed is highly portable and compact device for hand holding a video or still camera which is capable of resisting sudden movements and which promotes slower and more methodical movements on the part of the photographer or cinematographer, and which virtually eliminates camera shake. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand held camera support which fulfills these needs.